Train Wreck
by Dai-Chan
Summary: (NnyEdgar. SLASHIE. No likie, no readie. Songfic to Sarah McLachlan's "Train Wreck") Johnny's a little firecracker just waitin' to be set off. (Takes place during Zarla's "Vargas", so go read that first. ...SLAVE.)


**Author's Notes**: Nny's a little firecracker. Implied Nny/Edgar. SLASHIIIIIE. No likie, no readie.

**Disclaimer**: Events near the END belong to Zarla. Takes place while Edgar's asleep in her fanfic "Vargas." Edgar and Nny belong to Jhonen "Ill-Prone Belly" Vasquez. Lyrics are "Train Wreck" and they belong to Sarah McLachlan. No ownie. No sueie.

**Train Wreck**

_By Dai_

Johnny sat in the middle of the apartment's carpeted floor, staring at the pile of books and pens in front of him. He looked up, eyes glancing around nervously, then darting to the door to Edgar's bedroom.

_Would your love and all its finery_

_tear at the darkness all around me_

Kicking the book in front of him closed with his boot, he stood up and glanced around once more before heading towards Edgar's bedroom. He opened the door and peeked inside, just barely able to make out the sleeping form in the darkness.

_until I can breathe again_

_until I believe again_

Leaving the door open just a crack, he edged inside and shut it. He took in the contents of the room, eyes immediately flying to the action figure on Edgar's bedside table.

'_Cause I'm a train wreck waiting to happen_

_waiting for someone to come pick me up off the tracks_

Nny hurried over to the figure and picked it up, staring at it for a moment in silence. He growled in frustration and went over to Edgar's dresser, shoving the action figure into one of the drawers.

_a wild fire born of frustration_

He jumped at the sound of Edgar's mattress squeaking as he shifted in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent.

_born of the one love that gets me so high_

_I've no fear at all_

Johnny watched the sleeping figure for a few moments before returning to the task at hand. He turned around and walked over to Edgar's window, drawing the curtains and opening the window to let in the moonlight.

_Would your eyes like midnight fireflies_

_light up the trenches where my heart lies_

Turning around once more, he glanced at Edgar and couldn't help but stare for a few moments at how the moonlight hit his pale face, making the scars on his cheeks darker and clearer.

_until I can see again_

_to find my way back again_

Shaking his head, he hurried over to Edgar's closet and opened it, immediately frowning as he began pulling clothes off hangers.

'_Cause I'm a train wreck waiting to happen_

_waiting for someone to come pick me up off the tracks_

He stopped after taking Edgar's trench coat off the hanger and looked at it. He glanced at Edgar, who mumbled nonsense again. Johnny shrugged the coat on and went back to exploring.

_a wild fire born of frustration_

Nny picked up the lamp on Edgar's desk, and then put it back down sideways, taking interest in something else. He began opening Edgar's dresser drawers again, pulling out clothes at random.

_born of the one love that gets me so high_

_I've no fear at all_

Johnny shook his head violently before folding the clothes again and shoving them hastily back into their drawers. He opened the bedroom door again and walked out, turning on all the lights except Edgar's bedroom light as he went.

_To fall so deep into you_

_lose myself completely_

More mumbling from Edgar's room, louder this time and Nny stopped in his tracks. He turned around and returned to the bedroom.

He put the trench coat back into Edgar's closet.

_in your sweet embrace_

_all my pain's erased_

Hesitantly, he walked towards Edgar's bed. He stopped at the edge of it and looked out the window, staring at the moon as it stared back at him.

_From your mouth it's all that I wish_

_the mercy of your lips just one kiss_

Nny shook his head again and sat down on the edge of the bed. Edgar's softened breathing stopped and returned to normal as he awoke.

_until I can breathe again_

_until I can sing again_

"You asked me... You asked me if there was anything that made me happy."

'_Cause I'm a train wreck waiting to happen_

_waiting for someone to come pick me up off the tracks_

"Yeah..." came Edgar's groggy response.

_a wild fire born of frustration_

"The moon... The moon does...make me happy. The moon and the stars...look at it..."

_born of the one love that gets me so high_

_I've no fear at all_


End file.
